Conventionally, correction algorithms for image processing cannot be customized to an input image that is being processed. For example, current image processing systems may allow the user to select an auto adjust indicator which may adjust the image to a particular preset adjustment. The preset adjustment is a generic adjustment that does not take content of the input image into consideration.